Dance Partners
by KRDAMD5
Summary: Dodge is going to have a dance and everyone wants to take Kitty.
1. Chapter 1

**Dance Partners**

 **No profit made. Just fun had while I worked on this. Hope it's fun to read as well.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Miss Kitty?"

"Yes?" She looked up from her books into the wide eyes of Jeremy Waddell, a young cowboy working for Taft Mills at the Bar R Ranch. With straight blond hair, and chubby baby face and the just barest hint of peach fuzz on his smooth chin, he barely looked old enough to be out from beneath his mother's skirts. Much less, be in a saloon.

"You're looking awful pretty tonight." He said earnestly, taking his hat off and holding it tightly in front of him like a shield.

A delicate brow arched upward and she gave him a slow, uncertain smile. "Why, thank you, Jeremy. Um… is there anything you wanted?"

"Oh… uh… well no, Ma'am. I mean… well… yes, Ma'am… I mean…" He was tripping over his words badly and couldn't seem to get anything out in a coherent manner.

"What exactly do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Well…" He paused for several seconds, licking his lips, and swallowing hard. Finally he raised his eyes to hers and nodded. "Uh… Ma'am, the Patton's is holding a dance next Saturday over at their barn and everybody is welcome and I just wondering if maybe you'd go with me and be my date." He said it all in one breath and his face was flushed when he finished.

Kitty bit her bottom lip and forced down the chuckle that wanted so badly to escape. Looking at the boy's glittering eyes and the blush on his cheek, she surmised he was serious. But Jeremy Waddell was just that, a boy. He couldn't be more than 18 or 19 and that may be overestimating his age.

Giving him a kind smile, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Jeremy. I really do appreciate the invitation but I'm afraid I can't."

"Is it the Marshal?" He asked boldly. "I mean if it is, I can talk to him. You know, man to man. Explain to him how it is? I doubt he'd mind anyway."

Kitty closed her eyes and gave her head a quick shake. "Jeremy, I just can't go. Besides, I am a lot older than you are. Why don't you ask someone younger? You know there are a lot of really nice girls in town, your age, that would love to go with you."

"I don't want a 'girl'." He said the word derisively. "They don't know about life and things. Not like a woman does." He paused and looked pleadingly at her. "Like you do." He gave her his best smile.

But Kitty ignored the pleading in his light blue eyes and shook her head again. "No, Jeremy. I'm sorry, but the answer is no."

"You sure?" He gave her another chance to take him up on his offer.

"I'm sure." She patted him on the arm. "Now you go on. It's getting late and I'm sure Mr. Mills will be looking for you."

"Ah, he ain't looking for me." Jeremy protested. "Besides I'm a grown man. I can come and go when I want."

"And grown men know when it's time to cut their losses and go home." She gave him a stern look. "Now, go on."

Ducking his head, he unhappily turned and started for the door.

"And, Jeremy…" He turned back. "Thank you for the invitation and for thinking of me. Makes an old woman feel good."

"Aw, heck, Miss Kitty." Jeremy threw his hat on his head and gave her a warm smile. "You ain't old. You ain't never gonna get old. You're just about the prettiest woman in this here town. And that Marshal's a fool for not seeing it." Taking a pleased note at the look of surprise on her face, Jeremy turned and headed through the doors, nearly running into Matt who stood looking at him curiously. "Evening, Marshal." Jeremy mumbled as he hurried away.

Kitty finally gave vent to the chuckle she'd been suppressing as Matt made his way into the saloon and over to her side.

"What was that all about?" He jerked a thumb over his shoulder to the door, Jeremy had disappeared through. "What'd he mean, I'm a fool?"

Kitty managed to control her laugh, and looked up into the blue eyes of the man she loved more than life. "Oh, nothing. He was just asking me to the Patton's barn dance and suggested you might be less than astute if you couldn't see how pretty I am." She raised her chin, batted her eyes and gave him a smirk.

"Oh?" Matt said as he looked around the nearly empty saloon, then back down at the beautiful woman in front of him. "Well, I've never been accused of being the smartest man on earth, but I promise you, I'm not the dumbest. I've noticed how pretty you are."

"Oh, really?" Kitty's brow shot up. "Then how come you seldom say it?"

"Uh, well…" Matt dropped his head and a blush crept up to color his cheeks as he searched for the words to get him out of the trouble he'd just got himself into.

Just then, Nathan Burke came running into the saloon. "Marshal! There's a couple of fellows trying to tear up the Lady Gay."

Inwardly, Matt sighed in relief and exasperation. He had come to the Long Branch to ask Kitty to the Patton's dance, but once again, his job prevailed. "See ya later, Kitty." He called over his shoulder as he turned and ran out.

"Yeah, sure." She muttered with an irritated shake of her head. Looking over at the bar, Kitty could see Sam was as tired as she was and since their last two patrons had just left, she decided it was closing time. "Sam, what you say we close up? It's late and it's quiet so we might as well."

"Sounds good to me, Miss Kitty." He smiled over at her.

Wearily, Kitty got to her feet and picked up her books. Taking them back to her office, she locked them up in the safe and then returned to the bar to help Sam clean up.

Fortunately for her, the saloon wasn't in too bad a shape. In no time at all she and Sam had the bar cleaned up and she was heading up to her rooms as Sam locked the doors and left.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't know, that would be the last normal night she would have, for some time.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Dance Partners 2**

 **Forgot to mention, this is set sometime around Season 18 or 19**

The next morning, Kitty got up fairly early. Having closed up early and gone to bed early, and with no amorous Marshal to keep her awake, she had actually gotten a good night's rest for a change. Of course if given a choice, she'd rather of had Matt than the rest. But he hadn't come back the night before. Still, although it was a little vexing, she didn't worry. She had no doubt he'd show up sooner or later.

As it turned out it was much later.

The hour hand of the clock over the bar had just passed four in the afternoon, when Matt finally pushed through the doors and made his way over to her side at the end of the bar, where she was cleaning glasses. "Afternoon, Kitty." He said a little sheepishly.

"Well, don't tell me you remember my name," she remarked in irritation. "What's wrong? Get thirsty?"

"Now, Kitty." He hung his head. "I'm sorry, it just couldn't be helped. After I got those drunks over at the Lady Gay lined out, another fight broke out over at the Bull's Head. I liked to never got that broke up, and by the time Doc finished stitching up my arm…"

"Your arm?" She gasped. "You're hurt? Why didn't you tell me? Matt, how bad is it?"

"Oh, it's alright, Kitty." He hastily assured her. "Now don't go getting all excited. It wasn't much. But it was late by the time everything was said and done and I just didn't want to wake you. Of course I intended to stop in this morning, but I got called out to ol' Henry Linderman's place. Thought his cattle were being stolen. I just now got back."

"I'm sorry, Matt." Kitty said, regretful of her tone as she laid a hand gently on his arm. "I wasn't angry with you, honest. Are you sure you're alright? Is there anything I can do?"

Matt looked around at the busy bar room and slid a little closer to his favorite saloon owner. "You could have supper with me." He smiled.

"That's a date." She happily returned the smile. "Pick me up at 7?"

"I'll be here." He grinned as he tipped his hat to her and left.

Kitty watched him until he disappeared through the batwing doors and then turned back to her work, looking forward to her evening meal.

But once again, her plans weren't meant to be.

An hour passed and the saloon was busier than usual. But the saloon owner and her employees did not complain. Busy meant money and a secure job. Kitty had just delivered a tray of beers to a table of poker players in the corner when a deep male voice spoke in her ear.

"Afternoon." The man said.

Turning, Kitty saw Donald Wiggins standing beside her. Though Donald, a local cattle buyer, wasn't necessarily a bad sort, he had proven many times that he could be a nuisance, especially to her. Ever since the first time he had stepped foot in the Long Branch, Donald Wiggins had done everything in his power to gain the attentions and ultimately the hand of the owner. Something the owner neither wanted nor encouraged.

"Afternoon, Donald." She replied politely as she headed for the bar, but Donald put out a hand to stop her.

"I was wonderin' if I could talk to you." He asked solemnly.

Kitty sighed, not sure she wanted to talk to him, but decided she couldn't be rude and refuse. "Alright, Donald. What can I do for you?"

Donald cleared his throat nervously and glanced around the room. "What say, we have a seat over there?" He pointed a secluded table near the back.

Kitty glanced at it then back at him, shaking her head. "What say, we don't. Look, Donald, I am really busy and I really don't have the time. Now if there's something you need, just ask."

"I need you to go to the Patton's barn dance with me." He blurted out, garnering a shudder from Kitty and a guffaw from Baker Hewes, standing at the bar, who'd overheard him.

Shooting the somewhat inebriated Hewes a glare, Donald turned back to Kitty with an urgent look on his face. "I mean it, Kitty. I need you to do this for me. It's important."

Against her better judgment, Kitty couldn't help but be curious. "Why do you mean, you 'need' me to do this, Donald? Surely there are other women that would go with you."

"They're not you." He practically whined. "And it's you I need. No other woman will do."

Kitty's curiosity was thoroughly peaked now and she bit. "Why do you need _me,_ Donald? Why me. Why not someone else?"

"Cause… cause… I plain love you, Kitty." He finally declared in no uncertain terms. "I love you and I want you."

Kitty dropped her head. "Donald, no. I've told you time and again, I am not interested in you like that. I don't love you and I never will. Now when are you going to get that through your head?"

Donald's face turned a deep shade of red and he glared again at Baker who was still standing at the bar, now laughing loudly. "You'd better shut your trap." Donald said as he walked over to the man, fists clenched. "I don't take to being laughed at."

The laughing Hewes with three days growth of beard and a round middle full of liquor was just drunk enough for a fight. Pushing himself away from the bar and raising his meaty hands he snarled at Donald. "And what'cha gonna do about it, huh?"

Kitty saw it coming and tried her best to stop it before it got worse. "Now, Donald. Come on, stop this. Baker, why don't you go on back to your drink?"

"Un huh." Baker shook his head belligerently. "He started it. I'm just wonderin' what he's gonna do to back it up."

"This." Donald said as he pulled back an arm and smashed into Hewes, knocking him back against the bar. Despite his current state of intoxication and his size, Hewes was remarkably quick and agile. In a moment, he had rebounded, charging headlong into Donald, knocking him into a nearby table, upsetting the two men who were sitting there. Both men took objection to the interruption and soon they joined in on the chaos.

As a veteran of many such bar fights, Kitty backed away, wise enough not to get into the middle of the fracas. Instead she turned to Sam who'd reached beneath the bar and brought out his shotgun. "No, Sam." She shook her head. "Too late for that. Go get the Marshal, and hurry."

"Yes, Ma'am," Sam said as he laid the gun on the bar and hurried for the door.

Thinking the gun, out and within easy reach of a warring patron, might not be a good idea, Kitty started around to the back of the bar, intent to keep it and herself out of the clutches of her feuding customers, all of which had now joined in the fight in one form or another. But she only reached the edge when two strong arms grabbed her about the waist and picked her up, hauling her backwards into the bar room.

"Let Me GO!" She screamed, kicking and swinging her arms, trying to get loose from the fierce grip she was caught in.

"No." A rough voice growled into her ear. "Ain't gonna. Me and you's gonna take us a trip up stairs."

Kitty increased her fight for release, and managed to jab her elbow sharply into the man's ribs, causing him to gasp and relax his hold. Jabbing him again, Kitty finally managed to free herself and pull away from the man's vile grasp. Rushing once again towards the bar, but she made a few steps when a blinding pain hit her in the back of the head and she fell senseless to the floor.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Dance Partners 3**

 **Thank you everyone for all the reviews. You guys are sweethearts.**

Kitty awoke to a headache and a warm hand holding hers. Slowly turning her head to the left, she saw Matt sitting beside her, her small hand ensconced wholly in his big one. Wincing as the bright sunlight assaulted her senses, she closed eyes again tightly for a moment.

"Kitty?" Matt questioned anxiously. "You awake?"

"No." She moaned. "What happened, anyway?"

Matt stifled the grin he felt forming. He doubted it would amuse her as much as it had him. "You were hit on the head with a bottle. Hoke Riley was aiming at Dal Harley and missed. Dal Harley was trying to get you upstairs. Doc says you have a concussion."

"Feels like it," She said. "How long I been here?"

"Since last night. I got to the bar right after Hoke hit ya. I brought you up here, while Festus and Sam cleared the bar out. Me and Doc were beginning to worry though. I know you're a late sleeper but it's nigh on to noon."

"Ha ha." She grimaced again as she pulled her hand from his and rubbed her aching temple. "Guess I'd better get up though and see if I have a business left."

"Oh no, you don't." Matt protested, getting up from the chair and settling himself gingerly on the bed beside her. "Sam's taking care of the bar. You're not going anywhere. You were hit pretty hard, Kitty. I was only half joking, you know. You really had me and Doc worried."

Kitty heard the concern and love in his voice and she relented. She didn't want him worrying about her. "Alright." She agreed softly. "But can you ask Sam to look out after things for me till I can get up without the room spinning?"

"Sam's already doing it." He reassured her as he inclined his head and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I don't want you to worry about it. You were hurt, honey, and you need to rest. Nothing is more important then you getting better."

Kitty smiled as she raised a hand and lightly ran it across his unshaven cheek. "I'll be fine, Cowboy." She promised. "A little rest and I'll be good as new."

Matt grinned and kissed her again. "You're already good as new. I just want you well. I want to…"

"Well, she won't get well with you in here bothering her." Doc said as he shuffled into the room, carrying a murky looking glass of water and interrupting the invitation Matt was about to deliver. "Here, Kitty," he handed her the glass. "I want you to drink this. It'll help with that headache."

Kitty shook her head though, refusing to take the glass. "It'll also knock me out again." She told him. "I promise to rest for a while but I'm not going to drink that. I need to get up sometime today and go to work."

"You need to do nothing but just lay there, young lady." Doc's voice was stern as well as his manner. "Now, I am not taking no for an answer and you'd just better accept that, or I'll turn you over my knee."

Kitty chuckled as she took the glass and drained it. "I have a feeling you'd do it too."

"You bet I would." Doc relaxed a little and took the glass away, setting it on the table beside her. Looking over at Matt, he nodded towards the door. "You can leave anytime, Mr. Marshal. I'm going to examine my patient and then make sure she rests. You look and smell like you could use a bath."

Matt looked down at himself and ruefully realized Doc was right. Three bar fights in one night, not including sitting up all night with Kitty, did tend to make one a little less than fresh. "Yeah, I guess that's true, Doc." He admitted as he reached over to Kitty and took her hand again. "I'll get on out of here then and let you sleep. But I'm coming back later to check on you."

"You'd better." She smiled giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Matt nodded and left the room, heading downstairs first to the jail for some clean clothes then the barber shop for a bath and a shave. But he'd only taken a few steps when Festus came running up to him.

"Matthew!" His high pitched twang was in high gear. "They's a rookus over ta the Long Branch. Ya best come quick."

Shaking his head, Matt ran down the street to the saloon, pausing only momentarily at the doors, to assess the situation.

Standing at the bar, gun raised and pointed squarely at Sam's head was Willford Martin. With the name of a lawyer, the looks of a buffalo and the smell of something that died long ago, he was one of a dying breed of men. A buffalo hunter, with very little buffalo left to hunt, legally that is. Of course legalities mattered little to Martin.

"Martin," Matt demanded as he slowly pushed the doors open and stepped inside. "Put that gun down."

Martin spared a glance in his direction but shook his head. "Un huh, not till he tells me what I wanna know." He snarled.

"I've told you all I can." Sam stated with a finality that belied his fear of being shot. "Miss Kitty's not here and I don't know when she'll be back."

"What do you want Kitty for?" Matt asked, steadily coming closer.

Martin turned his graying head and glared at Matt with black eyes full of distrust. "Ain't none of yer bidness, law man. Now git out a here, less'in ya know where Miss Kitty is."

"Well, it just so happens, I do know where Kitty is." Matt said lightly, continually moving closer. "She's resting. She was hurt last night."

Martin lowered his gun and turned fully to look at Matt. "HURT!" His voice rose a decibel. "Who done it? Who hurt her?"

Though he had lowered his gun, he hadn't put it up, and Matt knew it wouldn't be safe until the man was disarmed. "It doesn't matter." He answered as he gave Sam a slight nod of his head. "They've been taken care of and Kitty is safe and being tended to. Now why don't you just hand me that gun, Martin?"

"Un huh, Dillon." He shook his head. "Ain't gonna. I'm gonna go see her and you ain't gonna stop me."

Matt took one last step forward and quickly shoved Martin back, where Sam was waiting with a mallet. Instantly the big man with a bigger smell went down for the count.

"Some of you men, pick him up and get him out of here, would ya?" Matt ordered. "Take him on over to the jail and lock him up. I think it might be safer to have bars between us and him when he comes to." Turning to Sam, he gave him a grateful nod. "Thanks, Sam."

"That's alright, Marshal." Sam returned. "I'm just glad you got here when you did. I wasn't going to tell him where Miss Kitty was but I sure didn't want to get shot either."

"I know what you mean." Matt nodded. "I wonder what he wanted to see Kitty so badly for."

"I don't know," Sam shrugged. "Could be like the others, I guess."

"Others?" Matt gave him a curious stare.

"Yes, Sir." Sam nodded. "Old Martin makes about the fourth or fifth man so far that's come here to ask Miss Kitty to the Patton's upcoming barn dance. Of course, she's turned 'em all down." He added the last part when he saw the look on Matt's face.

For several seconds Matt wondered about that. Why the sudden interest in taking Kitty to a dance? Everybody, in and around Dodge, knew that she would be going with him. Didn't they?

"I wouldn't worry about it, Marshal." Sam assured him. "It's not unusual for Miss Kitty to get lots of invitations like that. She always turns them down and the men usually understand. I doubt it's any big deal."

"Yeah," Matt nodded as he headed for the door. "I guess." But as he left the saloon and headed on down the street, Matt had his doubts about that. Although Kitty was a beautiful woman, and many men had been smitten by her, it was strange that suddenly so many men, men who should know better, were suddenly interested in taking her to a dance.

The same dance, he had been trying to ask her to.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Dance Partners 4**

 **Again, thank you for the great reviews. Readers don't realize how that helps a writer not only on the story they're posting but it also gives them ideas for future stories. So keep em coming.**

The rest of the morning went uneventfully for the Dodge City Marshal as he got his bath and shave and returned to the jail to attend to the paperwork on his desk. Late that afternoon, Doc shuffled in, silently stepped to the stove and poured himself a cup of coffee

Matt looked up in irritation. "You leave her over there alone?"

Doc shook his head. "Nope, she's already gone back over to the Long Branch. Just got through escorting her there myself."

Matt's brow crinkled. "You think that was a good idea? I mean with her being hurt and all…"

"Matt," Doc shook his head and took a swipe at his mustache. "You know as well as I do that Kitty Russell won't stay where she doesn't want to. The best I could do was make sure she got home safely and get Sam to watch over her. She's gonna be alright though. She just needs to rest."

"Hmpf." Matt scowled. "Have you ever known her to rest? I bet you anything she's over there right now going over her books or cleaning the bar or something."

"Oh no, she's not." Doc gave him a sly grin. "When I got her back over to her rooms I gave her a glass of brandy, with a little something extra in it. She'll most likely sleep for the rest of the day."

Matt looked up at him in amazement. "And she didn't notice?"

"Oh, I think she noticed but her head was hurting too badly to care." Doc tugged his ear with a smirk. "Like I said, she'll sleep."

Matt let out a sigh and nodded. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. She's got to be the most stubborn person on this earth. When it comes to taking care of herself, she always puts that last."

Doc quirked a brow at him. "That's the kettle calling the pot blacky, isn't it?"

Matt shot him a look without reply. He knew Doc was right but in his mind there was a difference. He had a whole town, a whole county, depending on him. Kitty had only him. And he knew he could wait, would wait, as long as it took for her to get better.

Settling back in a chair in front of the small central table, Doc took a swig of his coffee and grinned. "What'd you do with Martin?" He asked, thinking of the huge buffalo man who had been Matt's headache that morning.

"I released him a little bit ago. Told him if he came near Kitty or the Long Branch again, he'd face worse than jail time." Matt answered; still irritated at the man and just glad that Kitty hadn't been there.

"Bet he didn't take too kindly to that." Doc snorted thinking of the buffalo hunter's belligerent attitude.

"No, no, he didn't." Matt shook his head. "But I think he'll give her a wide berth anyway. He's not really afraid of me, but he don't like problems either. And he knows I'll be a big problem if he tries anything more."

Doc nodded, taking another drink of his coffee. "Well, that gets rid of one, but what you are going to do about the others?" He asked, watching Matt's reaction closely.

"What others?" Matt's brow crinkled.

"The others that are vying for Kitty's attention." Doc smirked at him. "You know, the way I hear it, she's already had four or five invitations to that dance. And I don't doubt there's more out there just waiting for a chance to ask her."

Matt grudgingly nodded, rubbing his chin. Laying his pencil down, Matt got up and poured himself a cup of coffee. "You know, I've been thinking about that." Pausing to take a sip of his coffee, he turned and looked at Doc. "Does it strike you as odd that Kitty is suddenly getting all of these invitations to the dance?"

"Odd?" Doc's brow wrinkled. "What do you mean, 'Odd'? You think none of the other men in and around town have noticed how beautiful she is? Or maybe you think they're all so afraid of you, they wouldn't dare. Matt, in case you haven't noticed, Kitty is a stunning woman with no ring on her finger. Now most people may know that you and she…" He sighed in exasperation. It was no secret that Doc didn't agree with them trying to keep a secret that hadn't been a secret for some time. "Well, just cause they know it, doesn't mean a great deal without a ring. And you're not nearly as scary now as you used to be."

Matt shot him another look and turned back to his desk. "I may not be as scary," he snapped at him, "but I'm still here and there's still something wrong with this whole thing. I mean, why now? Why, after all these years, does every man in Ford County want Kitty as their dance partner?"

Doc shrugged. "Like I said, she's a beautiful woman. And maybe," he held up a hand to stop Matt's reply, "just maybe, every man in Ford County has realized that you are never gonna do anything and have decided that now's their chance."

Matt started to offer a retort, but decided there wasn't one to be offered. Doc was right. As long as he wore that badge, he didn't feel he could do anything. And, like Doc had pointed out, Kitty was a beautiful woman that any man would be proud to claim as his own.

Up in Kitty's rooms, she had settled back against her soft pillows and was just about to drift off. What ever Doc had put into her brandy was really kicking in and she couldn't keep her eyes open, no matter how badly she wanted to.

But a sound brought her back around. The sound of someone coming in to her room. Trying to sit up, she called out. "Matt? Doc?" No reply greeted her and though she did manage to open her eyes, her vision was cloudy and the most she could manage was to get her head off the pillow. She thought she saw a shadow near the end of her bed, but she couldn't quite focus on the shifting shape.

When no further sound was heard, and she couldn't fight the narcotics in her system any longer, she wearily closed her eyes again and sank back against her pillow.

The man who stood at the foot of her bed, waited for several long moments before finally moving closer to her side. Bending down, he placed a soft kiss on her lips before straightening up and looking down tenderly at the woman on the bed. "Won't be long." He whispered to her still form. "I promise, it won't be long."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Dance Partners 5**

 **Gunshy, your reviews are wonderfully thought-provoking. Thank you and and everyone else who has left reviews. You are great.**

The next evening, Kitty made her way slowly down the stairs to the bar room below. Her head still hurt a little and she was still a touch woozy from the medicine Doc had given her, but she was awake and determined to work. She knew all too well how busy it could get on a Friday night and with the dance coming up the following Saturday, the bar was sure to be even busier.

"Miss Kitty?" Sam greeted her as she crossed to the bar. "Should you be up?"

Kitty smiled and waved a hand in dismissal. "Oh, I'm fine, Sam. A little headache but nothing that I need to stay in bed for. Besides, it looks to be busy tonight. Even with Fred coming in and three girls to work the floor, I have a feeling; we're gonna need all the workers we can get tonight."

"Are you sure?" Sam's face clouded in concern. "I mean, we can handle it, if you're not feeling well."

"I'll be fine, Sam." Kitty told him. "Honest. Now don't worry about it and hand me a tray of drinks and I'll deliver them."

Sam shook his head at her stubbornness and handed her the tray, watching her weave her way across the room to the back table full of poker players. Though he cared more for her than he cared to admit, he sometimes got exasperated with her obstinacy. Still, he was awful glad to see her up and around.

Watching till she reached the table and delivered the drinks, Sam turned back to his work, never noticing the man across the room, intently watching the red head and every move she made.

But Kitty, while not seeing anyone, did feel someone staring at her.

As she moved about the bar room, delivering drinks, chatting with the customers, refereeing Doc and Festus' checker game and picking up dirty mugs and glasses, she felt eyes boring into her back. Every time she looked around, however, she could see no one paying any particular attention to her. Shrugging it off, she continued with her work, deciding it wasn't worth the effort to figure it out.

A couple of hours later, as business began to slack and her patrons began to make their way slowly out of the saloon, Kitty stood behind the bar, washing a few glasses and mentally calculating her profits from the extremely busy night they'd had. She had a feeling, her monthly expenses were going to be easier to pay with just the proceeds from this night, and she still had the next night to look forward to.

Lost in her thoughts she failed, at first, to notice the tall lanky cowboy in front of her until he cleared his throat loudly and reached out, touching her arm.

"Uh… Ma'am?" He said in deep gravelly voice with just the touch of a Texas twang. "You'd be Miss Kitty, would ya?"

Kitty looked up curiously at the man and slowly nodded. "I am. And you are…?"

"Rake Bartles, Ma'am." He tipped his hat at her. "I come from south of here."

"Um… okay." Kitty's confusion hadn't cleared up with the knowledge of his name or origin. "Can I help you, Mr. Bartles?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He beamed his brightest smile. "I hear they's a dance next Saturdee and I was a hopin' ya'd go with me."

"I beg your pardon?" Kitty's brows shot up to her hairline.

"I said, I come ta ask ya to the dance next Saturdee." He stated with a shy grin.

"I'm sorry, my good man." A cultured voice sounded from behind him. "But Miss Russell won't be available to go with you, as she will be on my arm that evening. Isn't that true, Kitty?"

Kitty looked past Rake Bartles and saw Elias Townsend, a new gambler in town. "No, Elias." She shook her head. "In fact I am not going with either of you. I already have plans."

"Surely you don't believe the Marshal will be your escort." Townsend scoffed. "From what I'm told, he always seems to find some excuse to avoid taking you."

His words, though they stung and had a slight ring of truth to them, still rankled Kitty and she left him know with a glare just what she thought of him. "Who I go with, or even whether I go or not, is none of your business. All that matters is that I will not be going with either of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm busy."

With one last glare in both men's direction, Kitty turned and made her way to her office. Though she hadn't said a word to Sam and did feel a touch guilty of leaving without so much as a glance in his direction, she knew he'd understand. At least that much she knew.

What she didn't know was why she was suddenly so popular. Kitty Russell was a lot of things but a fool was not one of them. She knew she was attractive; in fact she traded on that for her livelihood. But the sudden spike in the male population's attraction to her had little to do with that and she knew it. She just couldn't figure out what it did have to do with.

Something wasn't right and she could feel it. The same as she felt that kiss bestowed on her lips earlier when she was lay on her bed nearly comatose from Doc's medicine. She hadn't been able to respond and she couldn't even force her eyes open to see who the man was, but she knew it was a man. And she knew it wasn't Matt.

Question was; who was it?

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Dance Partners 6**

Kitty woke late the next morning to the same cold, empty bed she'd gone to sleep in. Matt hadn't made it up the night before and she missed him. But she knew he'd probably had a good reason, she just wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was.

Gingerly rubbing her still sore head, she sighed as she climbed from the warmth of her soft bed into the chill of her room and began her day. As she dressed, her mind kept wandering back to the previous morning. As much as she wanted to believe it wasn't real, she knew someone was in her room. Someone had kissed her.

But who or why, she had no idea. She knew it wasn't Matt. She had no doubts of that. She knew his kiss, even nearly unconscious, she was certain of that. And she knew none of the other men in her life would do such a thing. But who would? The knowledge that a stranger had been in her room, and had dared to place his lips on hers, without her permission, was a worrisome and frightening thing.

But what to do about it? She could tell Matt but what proof did she have, that it happened. He would point out that she was under the influence of Doc's medicine and would suggest it was probably a dream. Logically, she'd have to agree with him. But intuitively she knew better. She just had no way to prove it.

Once she was dressed and ready for the day, she headed downstairs. Sam had a fresh coffee waiting on her along with a tray of fresh rolls. Eschewing the rolls, she poured herself a cup of coffee and headed into her office. She decided to work on her books and inventory first thing and get them out of the way.

Two hours later she had just finished her bookwork when a knock came at her door. "Come in." She called turning in her chair towards the door. She expected to see Sam or one of her girls, hopefully even Matt. She wasn't expecting, Taft Mills.

"Morning Kitty." He greeted her in his best baritone voice. "Hope I'm not disturbing you or anything."

"Not at all, Taft." She smiled genially. "I was just finishing up with my books and going to take a small break before I set in on my inventory. Was there something you needed?"

"Well…. Uh…" he hesitated, doffing his hat and studying the floor. Clearing his throat he finally looked back up at her. "It's about the dance next Saturday." He finally said.

Kitty dropped her head in frustration. "Not another one." She thought. "What about the dance, Taft?" She looked back up at him.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd already agreed to go with someone." He gave her his most sincere smile. "Cause if you haven't, I'd sure like to take you."

Kitty shook her head as she got up from her chair. "I appreciate that, Taft." She tried to be kind no matter how vexing the situation. "But as I've told several others, I have already made my plans for Saturday."

"Oh." He swallowed hard with a crooked grin. "I see. Well, you can't blame a gent for trying, can you? "

"No, Taft. I don't blame you for trying." She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back against her desk. "As a matter of fact, it appears I'm quite popular lately. Quite a few men have tried."

"Miss Kitty?" Sam knocked on the door just then, sparing Taft the obligation of replying.

"Yes?" Kitty called back as she crossed to the door. "What is it, Sam?"

Opening the door, she saw not one, or even two, but nine men standing at the bar, all of them dressed in their best with slicked back hair, smelling to high heaven of Attar of Roses and all of them bearing flowers in various stages of decomposition.

"Don't tell me. They're all here for…?" She closed her eyes, feeling a little queasy.

"Yes, Ma'am." Sam told her. "I told them you were busy but they all wanted to wait."

Kitty pursed her lips as she looked at the men. She knew this would keep happening if she didn't do something. Looking back up at Sam, she sighed. "I'll take care of it, Sam."

Straightening her shoulders, she walked out into the center of the bar room, waiting until all of the men had turned her way. "I take it; you gentlemen are here to ask me out to the dance?" She said.

"Yes'm," they chorused in unison, with a nod of their heads.

"Uh huh." Folding her arms across her chest, she made eye contact with each man there before continuing. "Well, gentleman, I'm sorry you wasted your time, but I will not be going to the dance with any of you. And I would appreciate it, if you would kindly tell any other man you meet the same thing. I have no idea what this is all about, but I'm tired of it."

"But, Miss Kitty," Peyton Knuckles protested. "You ain't even givin' us a chance."

"And I'm not going to." She raised her voice in vexation. "I told you, I'm sick of this. Where did any of you get the idea I would want to go with you?"

"Well, when we heard you and the Marshal was on the outs," Cecil Diggs piped up, "we figured ya'd wanna."

"Yeah," Cal Richards joined in with a leer as he hitched up his pants. "Sides, if'n what _I_ heard is true, it'd be worth a man's soul to spend the night with ya."

Kitty was reeling with those last two statements. "What you heard?" She gasped. "Where did you hear all this?"

"All over." Ellis Prickles answered. "Evrabody in town knows that you're…"

"Not everybody." A deep voice sounded from the doorway. All eyes turned to see Matt striding into the saloon, a look of angry irritation on his face. "Suppose you men tell _me_ what it is that everybody knows."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Dance Partners 7**

 **Thanks again everyone for the fabulous and detailed reviews. YOU make my day. Nevada Rose, so good to see your name on a review. Haven't seen a story by you for a while. Hope all is well.**

"I can't believe this was going on all this time and I never heard a word of it." Kitty seethed, later that day as she paced angrily around her room. "How come it is you never heard it?" She fixed Matt with a scowl.

"I don't know, Kitty." Matt shrugged, treading carefully around the infuriated red head. "I don't always hear things first, you know. Usually you hear them before I do."

Kitty stopped her pacing and looked over at Matt, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "I'm sorry, Matt." She shook her head, trying not to cry. "You're right. I… I just never… Why would someone spread something like that? I mean, it wasn't bad enough to say that you and I had separated but then to say that I'd… I'd… With just anyone? I've never been so embarrassed and hurt in my life. Why did they do that, Matt?"

Matt stepped over to her, and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I don't know, Honey. It's the most senseless thing I've heard in some time. But I promise you, I will get to the bottom of this."

"How?" She sniffled against his shirt. "None of those men heard that rumor from the same person. Hell, half of them couldn't even remember who they'd heard it from."

"Well, I've got some ideas." He kissed the top of her head. "But I'm gonna have to get out of here, if I'm gonna put any of those ideas into motion. You gonna be alright?"

"Sure," Kitty sniffed with a sarcastic tone to her voice. "As long as I don't leave this room, I'll be just fine."

Matt gently pushed her back and tipped her head back with a finger to her chin. "I will figure this out, Kitty. You've got to trust in that. You've got to trust in me."

Kitty pulled him back to her, hugging him tightly for a moment longer. "I do trust you, Matt. I'm just… It just hurts to have a rumor like this spreading around about me. Every one of those men down there honestly thought that I'd… Ewww, I don't even want to think about it."

"Then don't." Matt told her as finally released her and started for the door. "Don't think about it and don't worry about it either. We'll get this figured out and put a stop to it. Alright?"

Kitty nodded with uncertainty. "Yeah," she sighed.

Matt donned his hat and started to leave but the defeated and hurt look on her face stopped him. Crossing back over to her, he pulled into his arms one last time, claiming her lips in a kiss full of promises. "I'll take care of it." He told her one last time, before turning and finally leaving the room.

"I sure hope so." She whispered as he closed the door behind him.

Matt strode quickly down the street and entered the jail. He had no idea where to even begin looking for the culprit in this little plot but he knew somehow he needed to get this thing stopped. Throwing his hat on the peg by the door, he stepped over to get a cup of coffee when he heard spurs on the boardwalk outside.

"Matthew," Festus practically yelled as he walked in. "I jes heard the most troublesome…" He stopped when he saw the look on Matt's face. "I guess ya heered the same thing." He said quietly.

"Yeah," Matt nodded, taking his coffee to his desk. "I heard. So did Kitty."

Festus dropped his head. "I'm real sorry about that there news, Matthew. She shore don't deserve nothing like that there to be did to her."

"No, Festus, she doesn't." Matt agreed. "But I have a feeling it doesn't have anything to do with what she deserves. Someone started this rumor and they were pretty sneaky about it too. Kitty is usually the first one to hear rumors but she knew nothing about it until today, nor did I. That tells me someone didn't want us to know anything about it for a while."

"Ya got any ideer who that there someone is?" Festus asked as he ambled over to the stove for some of the coffee.

"Nope." Matt shook his head. "I've not had much time to check either, cause I just heard about it. I'll tell you what though, we need to find who did it, and why, and get this thing stopped."

"Well, me and Newly can kinda ask around town like and see if'n we kin find out nothing." Festus volunteered.

"Yeah," Matt nodded as he stood and strode towards the door. "That's a good idea, Festus. I think I'll do the same. You all meet me here in a couple of hours, will ya? Maybe one of us can find some answers."

Two hours later, two very dejected looking men sat at the small table in the jail with hot cups of coffee in front of them. Matt had talked to scores of people, as had Festus, and yet no one knew, or at least would admit to knowing, where the rumor originated.

"Ain't nobody got any ideers, Matthew, on where it come from." Festus shook his head in irritation. "I done been up and down this here town, a tryin' to track it down, but evrabody done heered it from somebody else. I cain't find nobody what knows where it started. Leastways, nobody who'd admit to knowin'."

"Same here, Festus." Matt sighed. "There were a couple I suspected might know more, but other than beat it out of them, I couldn't get them to talk."

"Yeah, I know'd what ya mean." Festus rubbed his chin. "And they was some, I jes wanted to wale the daylights out of cause they was so plain stupid to believe them there tales what got tolt in the first place. Like ol' Halligan. I done tolt him it weren't the truth. Not nary a particle of it. But he still believes it. Some people ain't got the sense God gave a goose, is all."

"I know, Festus." Matt knew how Festus felt about Kitty and that he would do anything to protect her. But 'waling the daylights' out of anyone wouldn't solve this problem. Or at least he didn't think it would, no matter how tempting it was.

"Well, maybe Newly'll have some ideers." Festus hoped aloud. "He should be back purty soon."

Just as he spoke the door opened and Newly walked in. Matt and Festus both looked up with expectant, hopeful faces.

"Marshal, I've got someone you need to talk to." Newly said, as he stepped inside, followed by another.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Dance Partners 8**

The nervously frightened young woman sat stiffly at the small square table in the middle of the jail while the Marshal, Mr. O'Brian, and Mr. Hagen sat around her. Though Mr. Hagen had poured her a cup of brackish looking coffee, she didn't think she could drink it. Her stomach was in knots right then.

She didn't want to be there. She didn't want to talk about her sister like this. But she had to. Mr. O'Brian had convinced her that to continue to keep her silence would be wrong.

When he first approached her, as she worked behind the counter at Mr. Jonas' store, she had tried to deny that she'd heard those rumors or knew anything about them. But, as Viola often told her, she wasn't very good at lying and it wasn't long before Mr. O'Brian had gotten her to tell him what little she did know. Now here she was, telling it all to the Marshal.

"Alright, Miss Hewitt." Matt said, trying hard to hide his impatience knowing it wouldn't get the girl to talk any sooner. "Now you say, your sister is behind those stories but she wasn't the one who started them?"

Lindy Hewitt nodded as she dropped her head. "Yes, sir." She answered. "Viola, she… well, she… she doesn't like Miss Russell but she didn't want anything bad to happen to her. She… she just wanted…"

Newly and Festus exchanged looks. Both of them were thinking the same thing. Viola Hewitt wanted Matt Dillon. That had hardly been a secret from anyone in Dodge.

'Well, what did she hope to accomplish?" Matt prodded, patience waning and temper rising. "Surely she didn't believe that Miss Russell would accept any of those men's invitations."

Lindy shook her head, refusing to look up at Matt. "No, sir. Viola knows how it is between you and Miss Russell. She didn't figure Miss Russell would say yes to none of them. But she thought it would be a distraction."

Matt stared hard at the girl. He didn't like the sound of that. "A distraction from what?"

Lindy finally looked up but she still wouldn't focus on Matt's face. It was too hard to tell him what her sister had planned to do to the woman he loved. "She was going to have…" she paused and took a breath. "She was going to have someone take Miss Russell away from here. She said you'd figure it was one of the many men who'd been after her and wouldn't be able to figure it out until it was too late."

Matt licked his suddenly very dry lips. "Too late?"

Lindy nodded, finally forcing herself to meet his gaze. "The man, that was supposed to take her, was going to take her south, down to Mexico. I heard him tell Viola he's got a place down there and he wants Miss Russell to live there with him." Lindy swallowed hard. "Marshal, I'm sorry. I… I should've come and told you this when she first planned it but… she… she's my sister."

Matt ignored the apology. "Lindy, this is important. Who is the man your sister is working with and when did they plan on… this happening?" He didn't even want to think it much less say it.

Lindy shrugged. "I don't know who he is. I never saw him. Viola always met him in private and she never used his name. He only came to the house a couple of times when I was home and Viola made me go to my room. She didn't know that I listened at the door, though. That's where I heard what they were planning."

"When did they plan on doing this thing?" Matt asked again.

But Lindy shook her head. "I don't know, Marshal. Honest. I'd tell you if I knew."

Matt nodded and reached over, clasping the girl's cold hand in his warm one. "Lindy, I know this wasn't easy for you. But you did the right thing and I thank you for it."

Lindy nodded as a tear slid slowly down her face. She knew she'd done the right thing, but still, Viola was her sister and she had basically betrayed her. It was hard to deal with. "Marshal?" She asked. "What are you going to do?"

Matt considered that question. Ring Viola's neck for her plans was something he wanted to do but knew he wouldn't. "I'm going to have Newly, here, take you home." He told her. "Then I'm going to see what I can do to find out who this man is."

"No." Lindy grimaced at the thought of returning to the house with her sister. "Marshal, I'm no good at lying to Viola. I can't go back there or she'd know what I did. Marshal, you don't know her like I do. She'd… she'd… Please, Marshal, don't make me go back home."

From the fear written so plainly on the girls face, Matt believed her. "Alright." He gave her a comforting smile. "I don't want you to worry Lindy. It'll be okay." He turned to Newly. "Newly, why don't you take her over to Ma Smalley's place and see if she can put Lindy, here, up for a couple of days, huh? Just tell Ma, I'll take care of the bill and for her not to tell anyone that Lindy's there."

"Yes, Sir." Newly nodded as he got to his feet. "What are you going to do?"

Matt got up and turned for the door. "Stop a kidnapping." He answered simply. "Festus, you come with me. Newly, meet us over in the Long Branch in about an hour."

When he reached the door, Matt paused and looked back over at Lindy. "Lindy, I thank you. And I meant what I said. It's going to be alright."

Lindy didn't reply as she watched him walk out and close the door. She loved her sister, no matter what she'd done. But she knew her sister and knew how devious and treacherous she could be. She just hoped everything would work out without Viola or Miss Russell getting killed in the process.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Dance Partners 9**

 **Gunshy... God in the machine? Hmmm interesting thought.**

As they walked down the boardwalk, Matt told Festus his thoughts. First order of business was to protect Kitty. He knew her well enough to know she'd not want to leave town, but he wasn't about to leave her unguarded.

He had an idea Viola and her cohort, whoever he may be, would probably try something at the dance. There would be a lot of people in town that night and a lot of confusion. But he wasn't ruling out them trying something before-hand.

"You ain't got ya, no worries about Miss Kitty, Matthew." Festus promised. "Why, I'd sooner lay down on a train track and a train a comin' with its lights on then let nothing happen to her. I garontee ya that."

"I know, Festus." He answered gratefully. "And I appreciate it. I'm going to have Newly keep an eye on the jail and around town and spell you when you need it while I go and see Viola."

"You think she'll tell ya nothing?" Festus asked.

"Nope." Matt shook his head. "And that's not why I'm going. I've got another idea."

As they pushed into the saloon, Matt could see Kitty nowhere. But a quick jerk of Sam's head told him she'd taken sanctuary in her office. Walking past the bar, Matt tossed some coins on the top. "Sam, a couple of beers please."

"Right away, Marshal." Sam replied.

"Festus, stay out here and keep an eye out. I'm going to go in and talk to Kitty." Matt told his friend.

"Will do er, Matthew." Festus nodded then looked at the two beers Sam had sat down. "Ain't ya gonna drink yer beer?"

Matt shook his head. "Those are both yours." Grinning at the pleased look on the hill man's face, Matt went to Kitty's office door and lightly tapped. "Kitty?"

Quickly the door opened and a small hand grabbed his, pulling him inside. No sooner did the door close, than Matt had her tightly wrapped in his arms. "You okay?" He asked, kissing the crown of her head.

Kitty nodded against his chest. "Just tired of fending off dance partners." She sighed. "Just this morning, I had three more men asking me to the dance. Sam had to practically throw one of them out on his ear because he didn't want to take no for an answer."

Matt frowned and pushed Kitty back a little. "Do you know who that man was?" He asked.

Kitty shook her head. "No. I've never seen him before. He just came in and said he heard I was looking for someone to take me to the dance and declared he was the man. When I told him no, he practically insisted that I go with him. Like I said, Sam finally had to get rid of him."

Matt nodded. "Well, you won't have to worry too much longer about that happening."

Kitty stiffened. "You found out something, didn't you?"

Matt nodded and pulled her back to him, kissing her on the forehead. "Lindy Hewitt was in my office, just a little bit ago. Seems Viola, her sister, cooked this whole thing up."

Kitty gasped and pulled back to look up at him. "Viola? For what purpose? Matt, what could Viola Hewitt possibly expect to gain by spreading this kind of thing around about me? About us?"

"Well, she didn't do it directly." Matt hedged. Knowing Kitty's temper, he was hesitant to tell her Viola's main reason. "But she's behind it. From what Lindy told me, she's plans to have you kidnapped."

"What?" The story just more bazaar. "Why? What have I ever done to Viola?"

"You loved me." Matt said softly. "And you let me love you."

Kitty suddenly understood and the thought made her furious. "Why that… I oughta go over there and snatch her bald headed. Do you know what I've been going through here, because of her?" Kitty pulled completely out of Matt's arms and walked over to her desk. Taking down a bottle and a glass she poured herself a stiff shot and drank it down, allowing the warmth to spread through her along with the anger. "I know she wants you. She has for a long time. But does she really believe this would bring you to her? I swear, Matt…"

Although glad to see her angry instead of hurt, the way she had been, he knew anger wouldn't solve anything either. "Kitty, calm down, will ya? Now look, the hardest part about this whole thing was not knowing who did it or why. But we know now and that means we can get it stopped."

"How?" Kitty demanded to know. "Are you going to arrest her?"

Matt shook his head regretfully. "I can't, Kitty. Lindy's word isn't proof of anything illegal. And spreading rumors, though abominable, isn't illegal either."

"What about having me kidnapped?" She asked pointedly with a scowl. "Is that just fine and dandy by the law too?"

"No, and you know it isn't." Matt answered. "But I have to have proof that she was planning it or at least a confession." Matt knew what he was about to tell her, ask of her, she was not going to like, but he couldn't think of any other way.

"Ut, oh." Kitty sighed. "I can tell by the look on your face, I'm not going to like what you're about to say."

Matt nodded with a slight grin. "You know me too well, Kitty Russell."

"Yeah, I know you." She shook her head. "Alright. What is it? What are you planning?"

"It's the only way I can think of that would work." He moved back over to her and gently took her arm. "I wish there was anything else…"

"Tell me, Matt." She stopped him. "What are you planning?"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Dance Partners 10**

Dodge was alive with lights, music and people the night of the dance. Most businesses, including the Long Branch had closed early for the night so that everyone could enjoy themselves. Everyone was planning on a pleasant evening, spent with those they loved. Well, everyone but Kitty Russell.

Oh, it wasn't that she didn't love Doc and Festus, but they weren't the one she wanted to be with the most. However, Matt had explained to her that she needed to go in with Doc and Festus while he worked behind the scenes to not only stop Viola but catch the man she was working with. Of course, she understood and she even agreed with his reasoning, but she didn't have to like his plan. And she truly didn't like his plan.

"Kitty?" A knock came at her door just as she placed the finishing touches on her hair. "Come on in, Doc." She called as she took final inspection in the mirror.

Doc opened the door and instantly smiled at the beautiful woman he'd be escorting to the dance. In a long sleeved blue satin gown with sequined bodice and a lighter touch of the makeup, she was breathtaking. Normally the prettiest woman in Dodge, she was going to be even more so tonight. "You about ready?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She answered unenthusiastically.

"Kitty," Doc took a scrub of his mustache. "You know why Matt's doing this. He…"

"I know, Doc. I know." She waved him off with a flip of her hand. "But it doesn't mean I have to like it." She let out a deep breath as she grabbed her reticule. "Still, I do want this mess over with. So, shall we go?"

Proudly Doc extended an arm and patted her hand as she took it. "Let's go so I can show you some of my best dance moves."

Despite herself, Kitty laughed at that as she closed her door and she and Doc headed to the dance.

The barn was gaily lit and with lanterns hung both inside and out. Inside, music was playing and people were already dancing. Outside, buggies were arriving with couples all dressed to the nines, ready to join them. Doc pulled his buggy up near the others up front and pulled to a stop.

Hopping out, he hurried around to the other side and helped Kitty out. "You ready for this?"

"NO." Kitty declared. "But does it matter?"

Doc shook his head. "Nope."

As they walked in, several heads swiveled to watch them. There had been quite a bit of speculation as to who Kitty Russell would be coming with. Some had correctly guessed Doc, but more than a few guessed, Tate Mills or even Elias Townsend.

Kitty was aware of their scrutiny and she of course now knew why, but it didn't make things any the less uncomfortable for her.

"What ya say, we get us some punch and go find a table, Kitty?" Doc patted her hand with a smile.

"Sure, Doc." She tried hard to return the smile but found it extremely difficult. She knew some of what was going to happen tonight and what she didn't know was even more troubling than what she did.

Barn dances and the like around Dodge were always memorable for one reason or another, but this one was going to be even more memorable than most. Trouble was, she had a feeling it wasn't going to be a memory she'd want.

"Kitty?" Doc broke her from her thoughts as he put a small glass of punch in her hand. "You okay?"

Kitty nodded. "I'm fine, Doc. Let's find that table, huh."

Looking around, Doc found only one empty table, over in the corner. "Over there." He said as he led the way over and pulled out a chair for her.

Kitty nodded and sat down, removing her cape and draping it over her chair back. "Sure seems to be a lot of people here tonight." She remarked.

Doc nodded. "Yeah, there sure is. Of course there's more coming." He cast a knowing eye on her, but Kitty ignored him. Doc knew she was uneasy with Matt's plans for the night and he didn't blame her, but he knew Matt had his reasons and wouldn't do this if he could think of anything else. "Don't like the punch?" He nodded to her still full glass.

"It's fine." She answered without looking at him. She hadn't really tasted it and didn't care to. She just wanted this night over with.

"Doc, Miss Kitty." Newly appeared at their side.

"Newly." Doc greeted the young man. "Everything in order?"

Newly nodded, glancing over at Miss Kitty. He could sense her distress but he, like Doc, knew there was no immediate help for it. "Things should start pretty soon." He said quietly.

Kitty glanced up him with a slightly pained expression before looking back down.

Just then, the noise of laughter and high spirits in the barn died down noticeably to be replaced by hushed whispers.

Kitty swallowed hard and forced herself to follow everyone else's lead and look towards the front to see Matt walk in, Viola Hewitt on his arm. She knew it was going to happen, knew it was part of Matt's plan. But the knowledge hadn't made it any easier to see.

Doc understood how hard this was for her and reached across the table, placing a comforting hand on hers. "It'll be alright." He told her.

Kitty nodded and finally took a drink of her punch, grimacing at the taste. "Should've donated some whiskey for this." She remarked.

Doc started to reply when suddenly he heard his name being called. Nathan Burke was running across the barn towards him.

"Doc! Doc!" He stopped to catch his breath. "You'd best come. Mr. Halligan's passed out or something outside."

Doc nodded and swiftly got up from his chair. "Go get my bag from the front, Burke." He ordered.

"You want me to come with you, Doc?" Newly asked.

Doc shook his head. "Stay here with Kitty. I'll be back in a little while." Doc told him as he hurried off towards the front.

Newly nodded and took a seat next to Kitty.

"Sorry you have to babysit me." Kitty offered him a rueful smile before looking back towards the front where everyone else was looking.

"I wouldn't call sitting at a table with the prettiest woman in Dodge, babysitting, Miss Kitty." His smile was genuine.

Kitty turned back to reply to Newly but she instantly knew he wouldn't hear her. Newly was slumped forward on the table, his eyes closed, a small trickle of blood running down his forehead. "Newly?" He started to rise to check on him when suddenly two arms came around her and a cloth was pressed against her face. She couldn't offer much more than a small groan as the chloroform took hold and she passed out.

As most eyes were still drawn to the front and those that weren't were busily engaged in dancing or conversation, no one saw the man bend down and lift the unconscious red head into his arms and carry her swiftly through the back door and take her away.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Dance Partners 11**

 **I have been negligent in my thank yous but I really do thank you each and everyone of you for the really nice reviews.**

The trip from Viola's house to the dance had been awkward and irritating for Matt. He tried to make small talk but found it difficult to do with someone he didn't much care for. It was his hope she'd slip and say something but so far nothing.

When he'd asked her to the dance, he'd alluded to the rumors going on about Kitty and gave her the impression he was angry about them. But although, she admitted to hearing them, she never gave him any indication that she knew their source.

He had told her that Lindy had sent her a message through him, saying she was staying in town for a few days and he watched her face intently as he did so. But the news didn't seem to bother her. In fact Viola seemed happier than ever. That fact nagged at Matt all the way to the dance.

After to seeing to Viola's wrap and finding her a table, Matt's eyes roamed the barn, looking for Kitty, ignoring the many people staring him and Viola. He'd heard the commotion when they arrived and seen Doc rushing out. When he'd passed by, Doc just jerked his head towards the back, but when Matt looked in that direction he couldn't see past the dancers and others who were standing around.

Something didn't feel right. Matt had a sinking feeling, his plan wasn't working. Quickly as he could, he made his way past the dancers and couples grazing along the food table, to the back, where he found Newly slumped over a table, but no sign of Kitty. "Newly?" He gently checked for a heartbeat, grateful to find it beating strongly.

Newly began to come around just as Festus showed up. "Matthew? What happened? Where's Miss Kitty?"

"I don't know, Festus." Matt looked around. "But I'm going to find out. Take care of Newly." He said as he straightened and turned back towards the front, marching across the barn and straight over to Viola. "Where is she?" He demanded as he gripped her arm tightly.

Though his grip was somewhat painful, Viola refused to show it. Instead she assumed a haughty look as she smiled up at the furious Marshal. "Why, Matt, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Matt glared at her. "Who is he and where did he take her?"

But Viola just shook her head, the smile never leaving her face. "Sorry, Matt. I can't help you."

Matt had never raised his hand in anger to any woman before but right then he was sorely tempted. But as his right hand curled into a fist, Festus suddenly appeared at his shoulder, Newly was beside him, a little wobbly but alright.

"Matthew, I found some tracks out back. Come on." He'd seen the fury working its way through his friend and he was afraid of what Matt might do to the woman in his grasp. "Matthew, did ya hear me? I found tracks."

Matt took a deep breath and released Viola, practically shoving her back into her chair. Turning, he looked at Newly. "You okay?"

Newly nodded slightly. "I'm alright, Marshal."

"Good." He pointed at Viola. "Then take her over to the jail and lock her up."

"Jail?" Viola was indignant. "For what? I didn't do anything."

"Oh, you did plenty." Matt scowled at her. "But I promise you, if I don't find Kitty, I will do more than you ever thought of. Newly, take her out of here."

"Yes, sir." Newly said as Matt clasped Festus on the shoulder.

"Let's go, Festus." Matt said as he turned and hurried out.

"Well, what do you suppose that's all about?" Viola said, trying hard to play it off.

"It's about you going to jail, Ma'am." Newly said as he took her arm and pulled her to her feet. "Come on with me."

Outside, Festus held a lantern close to the ground and pointed out the footprints he'd found. Though faint, and mixed in with a multitude of others, Festus swore they were distinct enough to stand out due to how deep they sank into the ground and they were exactly like the one print, he'd found near Kitty's table in the barn.

Matt trusted Festus in that and nodded. "Lead the way."

The footprints led to the back of the barn, where they abruptly stopped and the clear signs of a horse riding off into the prairie began.

Neither man said a word, as they went out to the corral, grabbed a couple of horses and quickly saddled them. Though they were now about an hour behind and it was pitch black save the light from the half-moon above, neither man hesitated to go. Kitty's life depended on it.

Kitty came to on the back of a horse, with the hard chest of a man behind her, one of his arms wrapped tightly about her waist. Her head hurt and she was nauseous. "Wha…?"

"Don't worry about it, honey." The man who held her bent low so she could hear him. "I'm taking you home, now. You just hold on, it won't be long."

"Home?" Kitty's still cloudy mind was confused. "Back to Dodge?"

"No," the man laughed. "Home, darling. Back to New Orleans. Back to where you belong."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Dance Partners 12**

Festus easily picked up the trail of a single horse outside of the barn and he and Matt followed it steadily as it led them back towards town. "They's a headin' back to town, Matthew." Festus said as he knelt down close to the ground studying the tracks in the moonlight. "What'cha figger he's a headin' back there fer. I'd'a thought he'd out to the country somewhere's."

Matt shrugged. "I don't know, Festus but as long as he is, it'll make it easier for us to find them. Come on, let's ride."

Giving him a nod, Festus grabbed a hold of Ruth and mounted up, following Matt back to town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty struggled desperately against the man who held her so tightly against him, but she couldn't break his hold. She knew who he was now and she knew what he wanted of her and she had no intentions of going with him, but right then, she had no way of escaping. His grip was too firm.

"You…" She tried to claw his arms but the heavy coat he wore prevented that. "You… can't… do this." She gasped finding it hard to breathe as he pulled her even tighter against him. "I'm… not going… back."

"Yes, you are." He said calmly. "You have no choice."

"That's what… you… think." She managed as she saw the man's weak spot. Though his coat was heavy and thick, his pant legs weren't. Remembering the broach she wore, a gift from Matt, she pulled it from her blouse and held the sharp needle like pin between her fingers. The man didn't seem to notice which was just fine with Kitty.

Taking a deep breath, she managed to get just the right angle and brought the pin down, hard into his leg. Shrieking at the sudden pain, his grip on her lessened and Kitty instantly brought her arm up and then back, ramming him in the ribs. His grip lessened a little more but still he held on with one arm around her neck while the other cupped his now bleeding thigh. Putting her head down as far as she could and slightly to the left, Kitty opened her mouth and bit the hand holding her shoulder. He let her go completely.

Without giving it any thought, for fear she might balk if she did, Kitty threw leg over the horse and jumped, falling hard onto a rocky patch of ground. The man rode several feet more before he finally got the horse reined in and turned around. But by then, Kitty had managed to roll over and quickly hide behind a small clump of bushes.

"Kitty!" The man screamed in frustration. "You shouldn't have done that. You know better than to defy me. Now come here, instantly."

Kitty held her breath and lay as still as she could, ignoring the pain radiating throughout her body from the fall she'd taken. From the feel of it she'd either broken her right shoulder or dislocated it badly. And she was positive she had at least one cracked rib but she stifled the urge to cry out as he walked up close to where she lay hidden.

"I'm not going to tell you again." Kitty could hear the anger in his voice and fervently prayed he didn't find her, knowing her current pain would be nothing by the time he got through.

Just then, the sound of riders could be heard fast approaching and Matt's deep, beautiful voice called out. "Hold it!"

Kitty lay still. Her captor was standing too close to her hiding spot and she wanted to give him no opportunities to use her as a shield against Matt. "Why, what's the problem, Sir." She heard the odious man in front of her ask.

"Who are you?" Matt demanded.

"Why, I'm just a cowpoke." He answered, taking a small step backward, closer to Kitty. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Matthew." Kitty heard Festus' voice now. "These here tracks is the ones we've been a followin', right enough."

Kitty hazarded a glance up to see Matt just alighting from his horse. Festus was already kneeling close to the ground looking at something. Looking at the man standing just in front of where she was lying, Kitty could tell his attention was solely on Matt. She decided now was the right time to move.

Bracing herself for the pain she was about to feel, she rapidly rolled over several times, to get as far from her kidnapper as she could, then quickly pulled herself up. "Matt." She gasped. "Watch out." She yelled when she saw the bandit reaching for his gun.

But as had always been the case, Matt was the faster and more accurate shot. Even when the only light was the glow of the moon. Matt's shot was straight and accurate. The man went down without a sigh.

"Kitty!" Matt cried when he saw her stumble and fall backward. Hastily holstering his gun, he ran over to where Kitty had fallen and knelt down, gently pulling her into his arms. "Kitty?"

Kitty swallowed down the pain and managed a smile for her rescuer. "Evening, Cowboy." She grimaced slightly. "Nice night, isn't it?"

Matt started to reply but saw it'd do no good, she'd passed out. Swiftly picking her up, he got to his feet and headed for his horse. "Festus, help me here. Will ya?"

Instantly, Fetus was on his feet, arms stretched out to take Kitty from Matt while he mounted his horse. As soon as Matt was in the saddle, Festus gently handed her up to him. "How bad ya figger she is?"

Matt shook his head. "I don't know." He nodded towards the dead man. "Do me a favor and get him on his horse and take him on to town. I've got to get her to Doc."

"Will do, er, Matthew." Festus nodded as Matt swiftly turned Buck and headed back to the barn where Doc was.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Dance Partners Epilogue**

 **And so we come to the end of this sordid little tale. {{sigh}} I hope you enjoyed it and thank you again for reading. Ta Ta til next time.**

Kitty came to on a soft bed in a plain room in the Patton's house. Her arm was encased in a sling and she could feel tight bindings around her middle. "Matt?"

"I'm here, Kitty." Matt reassured her as he moved over to the bed and sat down beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"I hurt." She answered truthfully. "Henri. Is he…?"

"That the man that kidnapped you?" Matt asked, trying to the hide the anger he still held towards the dead man.

Kitty nodded. "Henri Paul." She said his name as though it left a bad taste in her mouth, which it actually did.

"He's dead, Kitty." Matt told her. "I assume you knew him?"

Kitty nodded again. "Years ago, before I left New Orleans. I…" She stopped and turned her head, not wanting to see the look in Matt's face. He knew about her past and what she'd had to do for a living before buying into the Long Branch, but it still wasn't a pleasant subject for either of them. "I worked for him."

Matt understood, at least in part. "You have a contract with him?"

Kitty shook her head but then shrugged. "I was just a girl, Matt. Cole had gotten himself in jail and I didn't have the money to bail him out. Henri offered me a job dealing. Told me he'd give me 40% of my winnings. No place in New Orleans offered that. I'm good with cards, you know that, and I figured I could get enough money in one night to get Cole out of jail and then we could take off for San Francisco, like we wanted to."

"But…?" Matt gently prodded.

"But it wasn't that easy." She sighed. "He made me sign a piece of paper, told me it was just an agreement between him and me concerning my dealing. But after I signed it, I found out different. It was a contract to work for him as his whore. He let me deal for two nights and like I thought, I got enough money in those two nights to get Cole out of jail and buy a ticket for San Francisco, which Cole took. But when I tried to go with Cole, Henri's thugs showed up and escorted me back to his place. That's when I found out what that paper really said."

She dropped her head and blinked back the tears that were forming, not wanting to remember that time in her life.

"Did he…?" Matt paused. He didn't really want to ask that question, wasn't sure he wanted the answer. But he wanted her to know that what ever happened he understood.

Kitty nodded. "Yes." She answered softly. "He said he wanted me to get used to how things were going to be."

Matt took a deep breath and forced himself to remain calm and quiet, although inside he was in turmoil wanting very badly right then to ride to town and pummel the dead man to pieces. "How'd you get away?" He finally asked.

"One of the other girls helped me. Her name was Nora. She was 22 years old, only 6 years older than me but she looked like she was 40. She saw what Henri was doing to me and she knew with my temper and stubbornness, he'd probably kill me before I turned 17. I wasn't too cooperative." She said that last with a mirthless smile.

"Anyway," she sighed. "Nora gave me some money and then helped me sneak out late one night. Henri kept the place guarded but Nora distracted them and I ran. I bought a ticket on the first stage leaving town and headed for San Francisco to find Cole." She reached up with her good arm and wiped a tear away as her memories assaulted her. "I heard later that Henri killed Nora, when he found out that she'd helped me. I also heard that she was pregnant at the time with his child."

Kitty finally looked up at Matt, her expression unblinking. "If I'd been in her shoes, I probably would've done the same. He was the most…"

Matt bent down and pulled her to him, holding her against him and kissing her forehead. "He's dead, Kitty." He told her. "And he's never going to hurt you again. And I thank God Nora helped you, because I'm not sure what type of man I'd be now, if I didn't have you in my life."

His words comforted her and shamed her all at once and Kitty completely dissolved into tears at that point. Though the way he was holding her, caused her ribs and shoulder to ache, she didn't care. She was in the arms of the man she loved, the man that loved her.

One week later, Kitty made her careful way down the boardwalk towards Mr. Jonas store. Her arm was still in a sling and she ribs were still very sore, but she felt fine and despite Doc's orders to stay in bed, she was bound and determined to get out of her rooms.

Smiling at those she passed, she was grateful that men had stopped coming up to her, proposals in hand. While always flattering to know that others found her attractive, what she'd endured the last few weeks had been anything but and she was glad it was over.

Matt had personally taken Viola to Hays to stand trial for her part in the kidnapping and though the trial hadn't started yet, he was sure she'd have to serve jail time. He'd also had Henri buried with no fanfare and no marker. He wanted her to have no reminders of that part of her life or of this incident.

"Miss Russell." Kitty heard her name as she stepped into the store and she smiled when she saw Lindy heading her way. "How are you?" The girl asked; nodding towards Kitty's injured shoulder. "Should you be up?"

"I am fine, Lindy. Honestly." Kitty smiled graciously at the girl. "How about you?"

Lindy dropped her head and shrugged. "Alright, I guess. I'm still staying over at Ma Smalley's, for now at least. Until I know for sure what's gonna happen with Viola…" She stopped and raised guilty eyes toward Kitty. "I'm awful sorry, Miss Kitty, for what Viola tried to do to you. I…"

Kitty reached over with her good arm and took the girl's hand. "Lindy, you have nothing to be sorry for. Your sister made her decisions and they had nothing to do with you."

"But I should've come forward sooner, Miss Kitty. I should've…"

"Lindy," Kitty shook her head. "Please. Stop beating yourself up over this. Now it's over, and I don't want you to think another thing about it."

Impulsively, Lindy reached over and hugged Kitty. "Thank you, Miss Kitty."

Late that evening, as Matt and Kitty sat on her settee sharing a drink, Kitty told him what had Lindy had said.

"I can't say that I didn't wish she'd told you about her sister earlier than she did, but I can't blame her." Kitty said, placing her drink on the table and settling back against Matt's solid warmth. "Viola is her sister after all and I'm just…"

"You're just the most beautiful woman in Dodge." Matt supplied with a grin and a kiss.

Kitty returned both. "Yeah, well, I think you're just a little prejudiced in your opinion."

"No, now, Kitty." Matt objected. "Look at all the men who went out of their way to come in and secure your hand as their dance partner. It's not just me who thinks you're beautiful."

Kitty reached up and kissed him again. "Yeah, well." She sighed as their lips parted. "I can think of only one dance partner I want and he's right here."

Matt chuckled, picked her and carried her over to the bed. "Good," he grinned. "Because I have some moves to show you that I think you'll like."

"What about my shoulder and my ribs?" She asked as he settled on the bed.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Matt answered. "I intend to pay special attention to every part of your body."

Kitty chuckled and reached out for his hand. "Just what I like. Special attention from a very special dance partner."

The End


End file.
